


Boot Scootin' Boogie

by goodmanperfectsoldier



Series: Bad Dog! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Sort Of, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmanperfectsoldier/pseuds/goodmanperfectsoldier
Summary: Inspired by this gem of a tweet frommambo: "If you don't write the sexy werewolf in your story dragging his ass along the carpet because he has inflamed anal glands you're a coward."





	Boot Scootin' Boogie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mambo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/gifts).



> Wrote this in about ten minutes while following my husband around the grocery store, but it turned out kinda cute, so.

It was only a matter of time, Steve supposed, before the disaster of the week landed the Avengers on the moon. 

And it was only a matter of time, Bucky supposed, before the luck he’d been coasting on for the last few years ran out. 

Neither of them planned on both of those happening concurrently, but, well, what can you do? 

They’re adjusting well to Bucky being a werewolf now, all things considered. He only _has_ to change once a month, and Steve has more than enough stamina to give chase and keep him out of trouble in the secluded woods that makes up their new backyard. They even figure out that a couple of rare steaks a day in the week leading up to the full moon and a bowl of raw meat on the porch that night keeps Bucky from hunting anything innocent by moonlight. 

Yeah, all in all, maybe Bucky’s luck hasn’t quite run out yet. 

The only thing Steve really could do without is Bucky scooting his doggy butt across the living room carpet every other month. 

“I don’t know, Steve, I guess my ass itches,” Bucky says, exasperated, when Steve finally gets up the courage to ask him about it. “I don’t exactly have a lot of control over what the wolf does, you know.”

“I don’t want to hear about your ass itch, Barnes,” Steve says, his voice going a little higher and squeakier than intended. 

Bucky just scoffs. “You had your dick in there two hours ago, _Rogers_ , there’s nothing about my ass you don’t wanna hear about.”

Steve throws his arms up in a perfect imitation of that “I guess!” meme that Sam’s so fond of and fully exits the room instead of deigning to reply. Bucky shrugs. Steve should be grateful, really. At least Bucky doesn’t feel the need to do it when he’s human anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> \- "boot scootin' boogie" is what we call it when our dogs do that  
> \- don't forget that I've declared 2019 the Year of Self-Indulgence! NO SHAME, WE SELF-INDULGE LIKE MEN #indulgeyoself2k19  
> \- check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softestbuck) for, frankly, a bunch of nonsense


End file.
